1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge device, more particularly to a hinge device of the type having two substantially C-shaped clamp members which are back-to-back interconnected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a hoop assembly usable as a game apparatus for children and having hinge devices 11 each of which interconnects two hoops 12. Typically, the hoops 12 are of circular cross-section, and each hinge device 11 has two substantially C-shaped clamp members 110 to clamp rotatably and respectively two hoops 12 so that the hoops 12 are hingedly interconnected and are pivotal relative to each other to change in angle formed therebetween. In use, a plurality of the hoops 12 are assembled in series using a number of the hinge devices 11, and the hoops 12 are set upright to provide a multiplicity of passages for children to thread therethrough.
However, inconveniences are encountered during use of the game device because the hoops 12 are easily separable from the hinge devices 11 when hit by children and have to be reassembled frequently during use. Besides, as the hoops 12 are circular in cross section, a substantial height will be built up when multiple hoops 12 are stacked, thereby requiring a large space for storage and transport. If the hoops 12 are to be provided with flat cross sections in order to save space, the hinge devices 11 will be unsuitable for interconnecting the hoops 12.